Un dolor interminable
by Washi-San
Summary: Azusa Mukami y Yui Komori tienen algo en común. Su pasado es algo que los acompaña desde hace mucho tiempo, la ansiedad de no querer dejarlo y disfrutar verdaderamente de los placeres de la vida, sin necesidad de ponerse tantos enredos. Echar a los fantasmas que los acompañan,cumplir sus sueños y vivir felices. ¿podrán lograrlo?
1. Azusa Mukami

**Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, propiedad de "REJET"**

 **Sinópsis**.

Azusa Mukami y Yui Komori tienen algo en común. Su pasado es algo que los acompaña desde hace mucho tiempo, la ansiedad de no querer dejarlo y disfrutar verdaderamente de los placeres de la vida, sin necesidad de ponerse tantos enredos. Echar a los fantasmas que los acompañan,cumplir sus sueños y vivir felices. ¿podrán lograrlo?

* * *

 _Conserva lo que tienes, debes olvidar lo que te duele. Lucha por lo que quieres y valora lo que a los que te hieren y disfruta a los que te aman. Nos pasamos la vida esperando que pase algo y lo único que pasa es la vida. No entendemos el valor de los momentos, hasta que se han convertido en recuerdos. Por eso haz lo que quieras hacer, antes de que se convierta en lo que te "gustaría" haber hecho._

* * *

En la ciudad Tokyo Japón,hay una mansión de todo lujo donde reside un muchacho joven, que tiene ojos grises y el pelo color un poco negro combinado con gris desordenado, una piel pálida con una cicatriz muy pequeña en la punta de su nariz, utilizando una chaqueta negra con capucha, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos marrones.

Él tiene una familia por la cual daría su vida por completo, 3 hermanos mayores de los cuales son su modelo a seguir y un padrastro . Estaban desayunando tranquilamente en un comedor muy grande que pareciera sacado de una película de la edad media, con deliciosos manjares digno de reyes, hasta que de pronto.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde a la.. escuela!- dijo preocupado el muchacho, aunque en realidad faltaba bastante tiempo para que pudiera salir bien.

Azusa espera- dijo su hermano mayor Ruki- Debes de tener cuidado, es decir hace mucho que dejaste la escuela y bueno si algo te pasa..

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes,... estoy seguro que ahora puedo valerme por mi cuenta, pero aprecio tu ayuda .-Dijo el muchacho contento calmando a Ruki y despidiéndose del resto de sus hermanos Kou, Yuma y su padrastro Hiroshi Mukami y corriendo como relámpago hasta salir afuera.

\- Azusa-sama ¿quiere que lo lleve a la universidad?- preguntó el chófer de la familia con una resplandeciente limusina negra atrás de él.

\- No gracias.. me haría muy bien caminar por mi cuenta, nos vemos- dicho esto se fue caminando fuera de la gran mansión Mukami, corriendo a todo pulmón por los jardines que parecían ser como un laberinto muy amplió, su universidad en realidad estaba muy cerca de su hogar y se fue tan deprisa que viendo su reloj de su manga se dio cuenta que le quedaba 21 minutos libres así que se le ocurrió darse un lujito de caminar y disfrutar el ambiente.

* * *

 **Pov de Azusa.**

Es un cálido día, donde se puede respirar paz y alegría. Poder estar viendo el césped tan verde y fresco en un hermoso parque que posee la universidad. La verdad nunca creí experimentar estas sensaciones que parecieran ser tan simples para las personas, pero para pocos afortunados que salen del infierno del pasado y poder disfrutar de las bendiciones del presente es a lo que unos conocen como un milagro.

 ** _Flashback_.**

En un pueblo desolado y obscuro junto a un callejón de un vecindario humilde, unos crueles jovenes golpeando a un pobre niño como si fuera un saco de boxeo, burlándose de él como si fuera una basura que tiene que ser orillada a su propio merced. Justin, Melissa y Christina, Nombres que hasta el día de hoy, están en su cabeza a todo rato pero ya no están aqui, aunque todavía los puedo sentir en lo más profundo de mi ser, como si nunca hubiera acabado.

Poco tiempo después de que conocí a mis hermanos Ruki, Yuma y Kou ha sido tan agradable y sobre todo hemos tenido las enormes bendiciones de que nos haya adoptado Hiroshi-sama, he vivido infinidades de cosas que se han quedado muy grabadas en mi mente.

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Tengo 24 años y apenas terminaré la universidad, mientras mis hermanos ya están trabajando y ellos están felices con lo que hacen, Ruki trabaja como empresario y es la mano derecha de su jefe, Kou se ha vuelto una estrella de pop sumamente popular, ha trabajado en películas, televisión, música, es una de las mayores estrellas del momento y Yuma trabaja como jefe en una empacadora de frutas y verduras y tiene el control de asegurarse que los alimentos sean frescos para transportarlos seguros a la ciudad. Por mi parte me retrasé un poco debido a...tal vez sea mejor no contarlo, debido a que eso no fue una buena experiencia para mí, de hecho sigue siendo algo que quisiera borrar en mi mente de una buena vez. Estoy en la Universidad de Osaka ya que mi verdadero sueño es estudiar medicina en dermatología y ayudar a las personas con su piel, de hecho ya estoy en mis practicas en Keiyu Hospital donde voy a trabajar una vez que me gradúe.

Pero antes de entrar directo a la universidad me escondo en un lugar donde nadie me vea, junto a un árbol bastante grande y me aseguro que no haya nadie cerquita y parece que resulta a la perfección y saco una pequeña navaja de mi bolsillo y empiezo a cortarme un poco.

-Esto se siente maravilloso-pensó para sí mismo, ese dolor y sensación de vértigo que pasa por su mano lo hace sonreír al grado de sentirse vivo.

* * *

 **Nota** : Bueno antes que nada muchos saludos a todos los que vean esta historia. Bien quiero decir que soy fan de Yuixtodos, pero en este caso quería hacer una historia específicamente de YuixAzusa porque pienso que son una buena pareja (tengo la opinión que Yui encaja con todos de alguna forma u otra) y quería dedicarles una historia, pero pensé que en lugar de ser un simple One-shot porque no una historia larga Por lo que estoy utilizando un Alternative Universe ya que muchas cosas se valen en esto, por lo que esta historia será bastante larga (valgame la redundancia). Así que espero que la disfruten con cariño Washi-san.


	2. Yui Komori

_"Es más fácil rechazar la libertad por obtener cosas más fáciles que terminan por lastimándonos, cuando nos damos cuenta de que la hemos perdido le rogamos que vuelva a nosotros. No quiere decir que no la podamos recuperar, sin embargo tienes que ganártela, aun soportando el fuerte peso de tus errores."_

* * *

En un día común en la ciudad de Tokyo...

 **Pov de Yui.**

Corriendo a una velocidad increíble, como si mi tiempo de vida estuviera contado. Siento que el aire se me va a una velocidad tan fuerte que me siento mareada al extremo que podría desmayarme. No tengo a donde ir y soportando la vergüenza de las miradas de personas que me miran por las calles, viéndome extraño como si fuera una loca. Tengo el profundo miedo de que alguien me reconozca y me señale con un dedo como una delincuente, es lo que pienso. Pero no me importa ahora nada, solo quiero huir donde nadie tenga idea de quien soy. Después termino de correr y me encuentro en un callejón solitario, respirando muy agitada por lo cansada que estoy, solo quería huir que ni siquiera me di cuenta a donde iba y cuando menos me di cuenta estoy en una enorme ciudad, nada a comparación al lugar a donde vivía.

Ya más calmada estuve mirando a todas partes y asegurándome de que nadie me ha seguido, ya puedo caminar un poco más tranquila. Nunca pensé que lograría darme valor para dejar todo atrás.

Pero ahora ¿podré dejar todo el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida a la que ya conocía?. Bueno será mejor descubrirlo por mí misma.

Tengo mucha hambre así que decidí ir a comer en un pequeño restaurante que parecía ser muy económico y agradable. Pedí un rico plato de ramen de pollo bien servido, con vegetales, cilantro, con soya y una taza de té verde que hace pueda calmar más mis nervios que tenía muy alborotadados. Nada es mejor que una buena comida para pasar el tiempo, te hace sentir en completa calma y hasta alegría sin sentido se me brota en mi rostro, después de un momento tan relajante ahora me voy directo a un directorio telefónico donde buscaré a un agente inmobiliario y me ayudará a conseguir un nuevo hogar. Así que marco al teléfono correspondiente.

-Hola ¿e que podemos ayudarle?- dijo una señora en el teléfono que probablemente sea ayudante del local donde la rubia necesita casa.

-Hola, buenas tardes verá necesito conseguir una casa lo más pronto posible así que podría ayudarme.

-Por su puesto para eso estamos, para ayudar a todo quien se pueda, es nuestro lema atender bien a nuestros clientes- contesto muy simpática la señorita

\- ¡Oh genial! ¿y podrá ir para allá ahora mismo?- dijo un tanto emocionada la rubia.

-Claro le daré la dirección y cuando venga con mucho gusto la recibiremos- dijo la señorita dándole la dirección y con quien podría encontrarse para que la ayude en su busca a su nueva casa.

-Muchas gracias iré inmediatamente- después de que Yui colgó el teléfono se fue como trueno veloz al lugar donde tenía que ir para hacer el trato.

Mientras me dirigía al lugar estoy pensando que todo esta saliendo de maravilla, gracias a Dios tengo suficiente dinero para mantenerme unos días, aunque tengo que conseguir rápido un empleo, pero supongo que será de mesera o asistente de limpieza ya que por ahora dudo un poco de que pueda conseguir algo muy sólido. Estudié un poco en la universidad algunas cosas para convertirme en psicóloga, pero solo hice 2 años ya que me retire de la carrera, pero en fin no me quejo ya que pienso que cualquier trabajo que pueda conseguir es lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerme.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude al local donde de inmediato le pregunté a una secretaría si me podía decir con quien debo hablar para poder hacer negocios y poder obtener mi nueva casa y después que me dijo fui a la oficina donde toque para entrar y me recibió un señor con corbata, bastante elegante con mucho gusto y empezamos hablar y le conté un tanto mi situación económica me dijo que no hay problema que tiene justo lo que necesito y me enseño una casa a precio muy razonable donde me quede con la boca abierta porque para ser algo tan accesible a mis necesidades era bastante asombrosa, tenia dos pisos, con tres baños, el color no se veía mal, era morado claro y se ve un pequeño jardín muy bonito, pero tenía que comprobar si era mejor de lo que se veía así que le pedí por favor que pudiéramos ir. Dentro de 35 minutos llegamos y efectivamente era una linda casa, pero estaba llena de polvo y con muebles cubiertos por sabanas y plástico, era normal debido a que paso un buen tiempo sin uso. No lo pensé mucho, me había gustado tanto la casa que le pedí de favor firmar el contrato, tenía que pagar una renta en mensualidades muy buena, casi de 1500 yens al mes, era perfecto, ya que por ahora dispongo muy bien de ese dinero y si consigo trabajo podre mantenerme muy bien, la verdad pienso que he tenido muy buena suerte, tanto que hasta parece que nada malo saldrá mal. Ahora lo más importante, poder hacer una buena vida limpia, sin preocupaciones y llena de paz y armonía.

Cuatro meses después...

 **Pov normal.**

En un jardín de niños, donde Yui ahora se ha convertido en una maestra, los niños gozaban mucha alegría en ese lugar, ya que a todos les cae bien a su maestra, que es muy amable y linda con todos, prácticamente todo el día juegan, les gusta las actividades de su profesora, hasta le prestan toda su atención pues sus clases no son nada aburrida,naturalmente hay uno que otro niño travieso haciendo de las suyas, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Yui estaba tan feliz y satisfecha con el trabajo que logro conseguir, pero aunque este lugar sea algo de lo que se tenga que sentir orgullosa y satisfecha, todavía hay cosas que no puede olvidar siendo muy pesado para ella.

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- ¡Ah ah, duele mucho! ¡Por favor para! ¡Ahhh!-Suplicaba la mujer entre gemidos y desesperación.

.-oh ya cállate si esto apenas inicia ah. ¡ahh! - decía el hombre con una sonrisa sádica y perversa en su rostro.

-jajajaja eres mía, solo mía ¡ah!, nunca te dejaré ir y harás siempre lo que yo quiera- siguió riendose sin piedad y asustandola.

jadeos ungl ¡kyaaaa!- gritó la mujer.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Olvídalo ya paso, ya no hay nada que temer. Puedes empezar de nuevo, sera difícil porque el pasado es algo que siempre te acompañará pero eso solo te puede hacer más fuerte, porque hay muchas razones por las que vivir. Tengo que continuar ya que todo ha salido muy bien hasta ahora.

-¡Komori-san!- grito una señora que corría despaborida hacia la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa? Yujin-san ¿estás bien?- preguntó muy preocupada Yui, ya que se veía que la muchacha parecía que se le iba el alma de tanto correr.

\- jejeje no pasa nada, pero tenemos un problema, la maestra Takada que iba a contarles cuentos a los niños del hospital en Keiyu Hospital ya no irá por asuntos familiares y necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude, será que tienes tiempo libre, se te puede pagar un dinero extra por hacerlo.

\- ¡Oh claro será un placer para mí!- respondió con una sonrisa bien abierta después de haber oído eso, ya que para Yui le es tan alegre pasar tiempo con los niños, como que le van a pagar horas extra.

-(hum con que Keiyu Hospital, es uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón, eso es increíble, participar, ahí será un reto)-pensó para si misma.

* * *

 _Sin embargo muchos sucesos ocurren cuando menos te lo esperas y en los lugares donde menos se te ocurren que pase algo, es mejor estar precavido ante todo, ya que la gente es muy vulnerable a lo que el destino les puede tener preparado._


	3. Casualidad

En unas instalaciones de un enorme hospital, que tiene aproximadamente 13 pisos repletamente llenos de personas que necesitan atención hospitalaria, ya sea pobres discapacitados, algunas personas con trastornos psicológicos que piden ayuda y lo más seguro tragedias sin límites que ocurren sin que uno lo quiera en verdad. Pero dentro de ellas se encuentran las personas que son la esperanza de estas pobres almas sin rumbo, hombres y mujeres que cada uno tiene una función de trabajo y poder servir a las personas que realmente lo necesitan. Sin embargo hay que recordar que estas mismas personas también pueden tener problemas que llegan afectar seriamente a los demás, ya que todos somos seres humanos que podemos cometer errores, desde luego no porque queramos, si no porque la vida entera esta llena de pruebas para cada quien. Y para estas personas que son llamados doctores y enfermeros, con mayor razón es aun más grande la carga, pues si cometen un error podría ser su ruina total.

Aunque algunos no lo admiten abiertamente hay tantos secretos ocultos en su corazón que pueden afectar severamente a los demás incluso a sus propios seres queridos.

Los casos a seguir son infinitos, nunca se sabe que pasará.

Una joven muy hermosa , de cabello negro que le llega hasta la cintura, con un perfecto maquillaje y tonalidades a la medida, su perfume invade cualquier sitio donde va y solo una persona que no tiene olfato lo ignora, camina profesionalmente debido a que es su deber, su nombre era Yusrura Hisakawa Matsumoto y es la humilde asistente de varios doctores para archivar sus documentos de los pacientes y poder ordenar las citas correspondientes de todos ellos. La belleza de esta mujer es tan cautivadora que dificilmente un hombre lo puede ignorar, incluso tiene un gran admirador secreto.

 **Pov de Azusa.**

Siempre me ha gustado Yusura desde que la conocí y entró a este hospital, incluso me pongo demasiado nervioso de solo estar cerca de ella, pero realmente me le quiero confesar y este será el día en que declararé mis sentimientos de una vez por todas, pongo todas mis esperanzas en ello.

Azusa decidido se fue directo con la chica y se armó de valor para hablarle, entonces le dijo.

-Yusura-chan etto yo solo veníiiia por aquia y pen-sa—ba que tal vez te gustaría salir conmkkgo- lo malo es que era difícil por su tartamudez, le era imposible hablar claro.

-Lo siento Azusa pero ya tengo otro compromiso esta noche. Así que con tu permiso me retiro- Yusura se fue siendo completamente indiferente ante Azusa.

Mientras que por parte de Azusa se miraba completamente deprimido se fue caminando con la mirada por abajo.

 **Pov normal**

Azusa no se sorprendió tanto de haber sido rechazado, le cuesta mucho trabajo hablar con la gente, pero lo intenta de todas las formas posibles, desgraciadamente esto trae muchas consecuencias, entre su caminata, de repente llega exactamente a fuera a los baños de damas y este hace un eco debido a que es un pasillo tranquilo, pudo escuchar una desagradable conversación.

\- Nee Yusura-chan , no quisiste hablarle Azusa-kun ¿porque? No se ve de mal ver- dijo una muchacha dudosa de las actuaciones de su mejor amiga.

-Por muy lindo que sea , el no es de mi estilo, aparte ¿a qué mujer le gustaría estar con un hombre que no sabe hablar? jajajajaja- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Que cruel Yuura-chan-dijó también entre risas pero sintiendo mal las palabras de su amiga.

-No me mal interpretes, me cae bien Azusa pero realmente nunca podría verlo como hombre, a decir verdad dudo mucho que alguien pueda.

Azusa al escuchar eso quedo devastado y muy dolido, tanto que sus emociones empezaron alterarse hasta marearlo y dejarlo confundido.

El pobre chico completamente avergonzado y con una rabia combinada de tristeza se fue corriendo en las afueras del hospital, como un rayo veloz, se sintió como un verdadero idiota sin remedio. Logró encontrar un lugar bastante solitario, idéntico como el se parece. Y mientras las lagrimas le salían hasta más no poder logró sacar entre su bolsillo un afilado pero pequeño cuchillo de plata genuina.

-snif, - _corte_ -.

-Rayos si no fuera tan patético podría ser una persona normal, pero ustedes si me quieren verdad Justin, Melissa, Cristina jejeje ¡JAJAJAJA!, no tengo nada que temer, mientras ustedes estén aquí tengo la total seguridad de que estoy vivo- Decía entre risas a unas cicatrices que parecían viejas pero gracias que se esta cortando vuelven intactas y frescas por la sangre que brota de él.

El chico siguió cortándose suavemente la muñeca y una que otra parte del brazo repetidas veces, sonriendo satisfecho. Tranquilizándose y olvidándose del bochorno que sintió hace unos minutos atrás. Mientras que cerca de la misma salida del hospital se acercaba alguien, corriendo a toda marcha.

 **Pov de Yui**

Oh cielos se me hizo muy tarde, se supone que tenía que estar puntual para este día, me voy a meter en serios problemas con mi jefa y pero bueno lo soportaré. Debido a que seguía pagando los intereses que debo para así por fin pueda quedarme con mi casa, pero resulta que cuando iba hacer mis respectivos pagos el banco al que fui, estaba a reventar de personas, lo más seguro es que sea por que hoy es quincena y todo el mundo esta alborotado por eso.

Mientras la chica corría como alma que lleva al diablo pudo darse cuenta de algunos gritos que se presentaban cosa que no pudo ignorar y por una fuerte curiosidad que le invadió decidió dar un vistazo encontrándose al muchacho ahí sentado en el suelo lleno de heridas cosa que la asusto de sobre manera, esto no lo había visto en su vida pero volviendo en si, decidió ir con el para ofrecerle su ayuda.

\- Hola, disculpa ¿Estás bien? ¿te puedo ayudar?-dijo corriendo con el y dándole la mano.

gr- yo ¡ah! corre- no terminó de hablar y se fue corriendo dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca y rechazándola.

-¡Oye espera, quiero ayudarte no tengas miedo!- le dijo persiguiéndolo por toda la calle hasta cruzarse en el estacionamiento del hospital, parecía una carrera bastante pareja, pero no lo suficiente ya que mientras un chico puede correr bastante veloz una mujer usando tacones es considerado un milagro el hecho de correr a una fuerte velocidad, sin sentir dolor.

El chico solo estaba molesto y seguía huyendo de ella, lo que menos quiere es estar cerca de alguien que le pueda hacer daño o peor aún que lo juzguen por su manía que tiene de gustarle cortarse.

-Eso fue extraño. Pero espero que se encuentre bien, pobresito parecía muy solitario y dolido, aunque esto definitivamente esta fuera de mi alcance.

Pero mientras ella estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos sonó su celular y rápidamente lo contesto, era muy fácil saber quien era.

-¡Yui-san donde demonios te metes los niños están como locos esperándote!- dijo su querida amiga bastante regañona hacia la rubia.

.Lo siento Yujin-san es que tuve algunos contratiempos y bueno ya estoy afuera del hospital de inmediato entraré.

-Bueno le informaré a la directora de inmediato- en eso colgó. Así que sin perder más el tiempo Yui llego a la puerta mostrando su identificación al guardia que vigilaba la puerta, enseñándole que era una maestra del kinder del que trabaja e inmediatamente tomo el ascensor a toda marcha.

Mientras esto ocurría en un salón exclusivamente para niños, solo pasaban puras locuras.

-¡QUEREMOS CUENTO!- decían un grupo de niños bastante enojados ,que estaban haciendo puchero por no tener su preciado cuento y sobre todo estaban haciendo tanto escandalo que parecía que iban a dejar sordos a toda persona que se acercara por ahí, era un terrible escandalo insoportable. Aparte los niños esperaban que su maestra favorita fuera la que se los contara, no querían que cualquiera lo hiciera, debido a eso todas las maestras no tenian control sobre esta situacion, incluso llego un policia para solucionar esto y reclamarle a las maestras

Hasta que de pronto por fin llego Yui a toda prisa disculpándose con todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Naturalmente su jefa la señorita Makoto estaba con el ceño fruncido hacia la oji-rosa, pero como esto es una emergencia dejo su enojo para después.

Los niños estaba tan contentos de que su maestra favorita por fin haya llegado y Yui empezó con su deber. Les estuvo contando varios cuentos a los niños como la Caperucita Roja, los tres cerditos, Hansel y Gretel entre otros. Sin mencionar que se la paso jugando con todos y cantando pequeñas canciones, incluso haciendo manualidades con papel y palitos de madera con pintura, naturalmente se pintaron mucho hasta sus respectivos uniformes.

Por fin todo había acabado y en la tarde muchos padres aparecieron para recoger a sus hijos. Pero una mujer de apariencia de 36 años llego ahi muy alterada debido a que detuvieron a su hijo por su mal comportamiento que estaba ocasionando anteriormente, ya que molestaba mucho a sus compañeras y tuvieron que castigandolo, dejándolo en un salón sólito, afortunadamente aprendió la lección gracias a severas platicas y regaños por parte de sus maestras.

-Es difícil mantener a los niños quietos hoy en día, siempre quieren entretenerse con todo y por esa razón se les hace fácil estar pataleando por ahí- dijo la señora aliviada pero con el ceño fruncido hacia su niño.

-No se preocupe suele pasar, si necesita mi ayuda para apoyarla en cuestión de la conducta de su hijo, no dude en avisarme- respondió amablemente la rubia, pues estaba totalmente dispuesta ayudarla amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo de la misma forma sonriente la madre.

Pero en lo que se iba con su niño de vuelta a su casa, una pregunta se le vino a la mente, muy repentinamente.

(-mmm, me parece que ya he visto antes a esa mujer pero ¿en dónde?)- se preguntaba muy dudosa la mujer.

 **Nota** : Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia MIL GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. Un inicio de amistad

**Pov normal.**

En la enorme mansión Mukami, hay un camino lleno de sangre que mancha el piso tan limpio y blanco que hace una combinación con el penetrante rojo de ese liquido áspero salido de un muchacho con la cara llena de vergüenza en la sala donde lo observan detenidamente sus hermanos que lo ven bastante molestos pues esto es una atrocidad, no se supone que esto este pasando y a la vez sus miradas reflejan una inmensa tristeza para su pobre hermano menor y para acabar con el silencio que los rodeaba el mayor de los Mukami habló.

-Azusa ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí?- le replicó muy molesto Ruki, viéndolo con unos terribles ojos furiosos y preparando en su mente muchos reproches por lo ocurrido-deberíamos sacarte de la universidad y volver al antiguo tratamiento, ya que parece que aun no estas listo para enfrentarte al mundo tu solo.

-Yo es..que-trato de poder decir algo que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de este problema, pero era muy complicado ya que todo estaba en su contra.

-Después de tanto trabajo que hicimos contigo no has aprendido la lección- dijo Kou- al parecer nada se te quedo grabado en tu cabeza y ni hablar de lo que casi te paso ha...- no acabo de decir lo que tenia planeado sacar de su boca puesto que fue interrumpido.

-¡No lo digan!- dijo furioso y gritando ya que se rehusaba a escuchar palabras, era muy doloroso y frustrarte tener que escuchar sermones.

-Entonces ¿porque sigues haciéndote este daño?- preguntó Yuma siguiendo con la conversación pues realmente deseaba que su hermano dejara de hacerse estas cosas tan horribles a si mismo.

Azusa sin poder decir nada que pudiera ayudarlo, solo terminó corriendo a su habitación, no quiere escuchar mas reclamos que le hagan sentir peor de lo que ya esta.

-¡Azusa vuelve aquí!- gritó Ruki

-Déjame en paz, quiero estar solo- dijo llegando a su habitación, tumbándose en la cama y escondiéndose debajo de su almohada, se rehúsa a escuchar a sus hermanos puesto que no comprenderían aunque sean su familia, no existe nadie en el mundo que pueda entender sus sentimientos.

Momentos después en una habitación un tanto obscura por las cortinas.

x

* * *

Toc toc

-Hola Azusa-dijo Ruki entrando a la habitación con unos objetos en su mano.

-Ahora que quieres Ruki-kun, no quiero hablar con nadie, déjame en paz- le dijo con desgano.

-Lo que pasa es que necesito limpiar, así que deja de contradecirme y déjame ayudarte.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- no le hizo caso y quiso apartarse de él.

-Esperas que te haga caso total tu tampoco pareces hacerlo cuando te doy consejos para que estés mejor, es como si mis palabras te hicieran oídos sordos.-le reprocho.

-No es eso es que, tu nunca podrás ponerte en mi lugar y saber lo que padezco a profundidad aunque seamos hermanos- le dijo para esconderse en su almohada

-Ok , definitivamente no esta en discusión que no puedo ponerme en tu lugar, pero ten en cuenta que esto es un estorbo en tu vida y si no lo controlas, no es por estarte molestando pero muy en el fondo sabes que no debes seguir haciéndote este daño, yo no te detengo hacer lo que te gusta pero solo toma en cuenta que existirá un punto en el que si no te controlas podrías hasta perderte a ti mismo-dijo para después irse de la habitación.

Poco después de que se fue Ruki de su habitación inmediatamente fue corriendo a la puerta para cerrarla con llave para que nadie entrara y saco algo de una caja bastante grande que tenia bien oculta en su closet, donde de inmediato saco unos cuchillos de todo tipo, uno era una navaja pegable, otro un lasqueador, de mesa, otro era para cortar el pan, hasta tenia uno múltiple, admirando tan feliz su tan amada colección

x

 **Pov Azusa**

Oh cielos tenía que deshacerme de esto hace mucho tiempo pero jamás los he tirado, son tan preciosos, nadie puede entender lo maravillosos que son, como deseo utilizarlos una vez mas, pero debo ser fuerte, esto es tan malo sin embargo todavía deseo estar junto a ustedes ms amigos tan amados son tan importantes, no hay forma de que me deshaga de ustedes ya que los amo tanto y quiero volver a sentir este placer tan dulce y complaciente, lo extraño tanto.

* * *

 **Pov normal**

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la mansión Ruki, Yuma y Kou empezaron a discutir la situación actual de su hermano menor, pues están severamente preocupados que decidieron idear algo que lo ayude de una forma u otra.

-Esto talvez ayude- les dijo el rubio mostrándoles un pedazo de papel muy adornado.

-¿Una invitación para una fiesta? Y eso de que se supone que pueda ayudar-preguntó con bastante duda Ruki.

-Pienso que es para que se desahogar necesita algo como divertirse y dejarse llevar, el pobre de seguro se siente solito, le convendría mas estar rodeado de personas que incluso se parecen a mi- lo dijo en un tono muy orgulloso.

-Estas queriendo decir que para que deje sus malos hábitos ¿tiene que beber hasta emborracharse y terminar ahh quizas llegando al extremo de hacer cosas indebidas por ahí'-pregunto con enorme duda el castaño, pues esa idea era bastante extraña.

-NO idiota, me refiero, a que debe estar con mas gente, tal vez uno de los problemas de Azusa-kun es que no es muy social y eso puede generar tantos problemas con su autoestima, lo digo por experiencia propia, me sentía tan mal, sin ganas de vivir, eso me ayudo bastante a mi cuando también tenia mis propios problemas ahora estoy muy aliviado solo mírame.-volvio a decir formando un aura extravagante en el de alegría.

-Si de hecho ahora eres un prepotente niño mimado que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas utilizando su popularidad- le dijo burlón.

-Yuma-kun eres muy cruel sabes- le replico con una cara deprimida a todas sus burlas.

-Oye no me culpes, solo estoy siendo honesto con lo que siempre he visto de ti- dijo de nuevo burlándose de Kou sin descaro.

-Bueno yo por lo menos si se conquistar una chica no como otros, que ni siquiera tienen perro que les ladre- le respondió enfadado en respuesta por todo lo que le dijo anteriormente.

-oh Cállate- en eso se empezaron a pelear y a darse puñetazos

-Ya paren los dos- intento calmarlos el hermano mayor., pero estaban tan concentrado en su pelea que sin querer empujaron a Ruki fuera de ellos.- (Que divertido es tener esta familia sin duda alguna) pensó muy molesto.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, junto en un edificio de departamentos.

 _Rin Rin_

-Hola-dijo una linda voz femenina

-¿Que tal preciosa? ¿como has estado?- le dijo un muchacho con tono coqueto.

-¡kyaa! muy bien, me da un gusto enorme que me llamaras pero a que se debe este gusto Kou-kun- dijo con una radiante felicidad.

-Oh bueno linda necesito un favor- le dijo aun coqueteandole.

-si. Espero ansiosa a lo que le iba a decir

Después de unos minutos de charla más.

Ok nos vemos cuídate- le dice amablemente para colgar su teléfono.

 **Pov Yujin.**

(Estoy en un problema, no creo que nadie acepte una doble cita,- revisaba su celular, en su lista de contactos- vaya que mala suerte la mía parece ser que todas mis amigas ya tienen pareja se nota por las fotos y por la forma en que parecen tener corazones a sus respectivos hombres tch ahora que voy hacer.)

Un momento conozco a la persona indicada y en eso rápido marcó en su celular a la única persona soltera que puede ser una buena compañía.

x

x

 **Pov normal.**

 _Toc toc_

Adelante-dijo Azsuza

.Hola hermano querido~ dijo un cantarín Kou que sin problemas entro al cuarto de su hermano observándolo fijamente.

-EH ¿Qué pasa Kou?- le preguntó Azusa.

-Cielos creo que no tienes nada apropiado para vestir, pero bueno no es algo que no se solucione-dijo feliz.

-Me puedes decir que pasa- de nuevo le pregunta sin tener idea de lo que planeaba Kou.

-Silencio, nos queda poco tiempo para irnos así que tenernos que actuar rápido. -Y en eso se lo llevo jalando a su habitación para darle ropa decente y termino usando ropa de marca de color blanco muy brillante, hasta los zapatos lo eran, mientras que Kou usaba un blazer blanco y unos pantalones negros con unos tennis blancos adornadamente con una cinta plateada alrededor con un collar de oro puro.

-Listo nos vemos muy bien- dijo en tono orgulloso.

-Kou me siento un poco incomodo, esta ropa es un poco ajustada- dijo Azusa un tanto incomodo por la ropa

-No te quejes estas usando mi ropa, más bien deberías agradecerme debe de ser un honor- le dijo desconcertado.

-Si te refieres a que vestirme bien, es usar tu ropa como si fuera un pobre miserable que no tiene buen gusto y hacerme sentir mal, si eres el mejor Kou- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Nadie aprecia nada de lo que hago, como sea hoy me lo agradecerás por que me lo agradecerás oh dejo de llamarme Kou-dijo con mucho animo.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la bodega de la casa para sacar el auto de Kou, era uno deportivo con puertas automáticas que habrían de color negro con un toque naranja como si fuera un símbolo de fuego y estuvieron a punto de irse.

-Oye espera Kou y nosotros que no estamos invitados- le dijo Yuma hiendo justo donde estaban ellos junto con Ruki

-Si están invitados pero a joder a otro lado bye bye ~- solo dijo eso para meterse a su auto mientras que Azusa rió un poco por la acción de Kou mientras que el rubio solo daba su mirada y se fueron al auto.

Y justo cuando se fueron Ruki tenia una cara un poco molesta en el fondo si le dolió un tanto que Kou no lo invitara y miro fijamente a Yuma que de inmediato al notar a Ruki se quedo

-Yuma solo diré que todo es culpa tuya- le reprocho su hermano mayor

-Tch-se quejó.

* * *

En la carretera donde andaba los dos fueron a un barrio bastante fino donde al llegar Kou estacionó su auto y de inmediato un hombre se ofreció a estacionarlo por lo que en el acto el rubio decidió darle sus llaves y el lugar de la fiesta era una mansión bastante singular, no era tan grande pero tampoco era muy pequeña, hasta era bastante acomodable y con muchas personas, aproximadamente 73 invitados y los que de seguro todavía faltaban, era precioso con muchos meseros atendiendo a los invitados, con muchas mesas de comida y bebida y el ambiente era fenomenal. Meseros atendiendo a todos como si fueran gente de sociedad fina y música esplendida.

-Bueno vamos Azusa-le dijó Kou.

-¿A donde vamos Kou?-le preguntó Azusa

-Pues voy a darte algo muy especial, verás logre hacer una cita doble y es momento de encontrarnos con las chicas en la piscina

-Espera ¿¡dijiste chicas?!-se sorprendió por lo que Kou planeaba.

En una piscina donde aparecieron dos hermosas mujeres.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir hasta acá Yujin-san- le dijo en un tono muy enojado.

-Lo que pasa es que me pidió una compañera y no tenia opción-dijo simplemente Yujin.

-Oye por alguna razón eso no me gusto oír- dijo un poco ofendida por el comentario de su amiga

-Perdón pero en todo caso si lo miras detenidamente, te estoy haciendo un favor- le dijo con un tono de reproche.

-Favor ¿eh? si supongo que una buena amiga, rápidamente va a tu casa y cuando parece que esta en problemas te engaña para hacer otra cosa, te obliga a usar una ropa muy incomoda y traerte arrastrándote hasta una fiesta que no quería y literalmente trayéndome aquí a la fuerza, pues como dicen con estas amigas para que queremos enemigas. dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Son solo detallitos no te fijes tanto Yui-chan, pero mas que nada me refiero a que deberías salir con alguien ,sabes algo desde que te conozco, estas mas sola que un perro callejero, incluso me pregunto si tienes alguna idea de lo que es divertirse porque no parece que seas una mujer normal o de verdad ¿te gusta la soledad?.-le preguntó.

-No en absoluto-dijo sin reproche.

-Entonces porque no quieres, francamente no debería existir persona en este mundo que no desfrute ni un poco la vida, así que relájate y diviértete por favor

-(Ella tiene razón quizás no debería ser tan reservada, mis pesadillas pasadas se han acabado y siempre he creído que hay gente buena es este mundo en la que si se pueda confiar aunque)...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que de inmediato se aparecieron los susodichos jóvenes donde de inmediato el rubio corrió rápidamente para encontrarse con su tan querida amiga y de inmediato se dieron un beso fugaz, mientras los otros dos solo se quedaron bastante sorpresivos hasta notarse el uno al otro, pues de las casualidades de la vida se volvieron a encontrar.

Recuerdos fugaces se le vinieron a la rubia puesto que se acuerda en donde lo vio

 **Flashback**

-Oye espera déjame ayudarte espera regresa por favor- dijo mientras veía horrorizada las heridas que se había hecho y aunque quería ayudarlo el chico se fue corriendo tan veloz que la dejo sin poder alcanzarlo cuando intento correr hacia el.

 **Fin de flashback**

(Es se chico que vi en el hospital estará bien cuando lo vi tenia heridas muy grandes)

-Valla que tenemos aqui Yujin.

-Ella es mi amiga Yui- le respondió Yujin a la pregunta de Kou.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Yui-chan me llamo Kou Mukami y el es mi hermano se llama Azusa.

-Bueno espero que se diviertan mucho los dejamos tenemos que estar a solas no es así Kou-kun- dijo la joven quien estaba tan emocionada de pasar tiempo con su rubio.

-Desde luego gatita linda~ le guiño el ojo para después tomarla por la cintura e irse de la piscina.

-Oigan esperen-dijeron los dos al unísono y se quedaron sorprendidos de haber dicho lo mismo.

Kou y Yujin los dejaron solos para que pudieran continuar con su plan. Hacer que Yui y Azusa puedan por lo menos desarrollar una amistad pero estando ahí, el silencio incomodo los invadió por un pequeño tiempo pues ninguno sabia ni que decir, pero la rubia decidió romper el silencio y darse el valor de empezar a dar una conversación

-Hola otra vez-dijo con dulzura y tranquilidad.

-Ahh es-to, yo- Azusa se puso nervioso cosa que Yui le pareció extraño hasta llegar a creer que el nerviosismo de su actual acompañante tal vez se deba a algo dañino que tenga que ver con su salud.

-(Talvez necesita algo ya que se ve pálido y nervioso, tal vez estará enfermo será mejor que lo ayude, esta vez no fallare)- Mira traeré algo de beber de seguro lo necesitas, por favor espérame aquí y no te vallas a ningún lado.- le dijo la oji rosa.

-ahh gra-pero no acabo por que mas rápido de lo que pensó Yui ya se había ido dejándolo solo en la pista de baile.

Mientras Yui estaba caminando a conseguir algo de beber para Azusa estaba otra vez avergonzado por no poder hablar adecuadamente, era como si tuviera un censor cerebral que cuando realmente quiere hacer algo bien termina ocasionando una especie de bochorno muy vergonzoso y las cosas no podrían salir mejor cuando quizo ir tras ella para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, sin embargo se encontró con algo horrible, en la pista que esta en la piscina se encontró viendo a Yusura estando divirtiendo y riendo con un hombre muy alto y bastante bien formado ya que todavía le gusta mucho al grado que le entra un enojo interno teniendo que presenciar esa horrible vista, lo hizo sentir que le atornillaba la rabia, quiso irse y se fue corriendo de ahí por la ceguera. Mientras que Yui regresaba para darle su bebida y se sorprendió que se fuera tan repentinamente que no dudo en seguirlo.

-¡Azusa-kun!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo. Azusa logró escucharla.

En eso cuando se volteo al parecer los tacones de Yui se quedaron atrapados en el suelo y casi se resbala pero por mero acto Azusa llego a ella y la salvo.

-¿es-tas bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Lo siento es que soy muy torpe- dijo avergonzada

-Me pasa igual, etto yo lo la-mento, no de-bi dejarte so-la- dijo disculpándose.

-Parece ser que te gusta mucho correr fuera de mi jaja-le dijo en tono de risa.

-Lo di-ces por como nos conocimos ¿no?- se lo recordó ya que fue gracias a correr que se conocieron.

-Si es un poco chistoso-dijo con un tono de gracia.

-Lo lam-ento re-almente es-toy avergonzado espero recompen-sarte los problemas que te cause- pero a Yui se le vino una idea en mente ante su situación. Dijo un poco tartamudo.

-Espera am que te parece si olvidamos todo este enrollo y empezamos de nuevo am yo me llamo Yui, Komori Yui mucho gusto,

-Azusa, mm si me parece una buen idea Mukami Azusa- le contestó y a la vez el mismo quedó sorprendido de como dijo una oración sin tartamudear le pareció muy extraño. Siente que esto no puede estar pasando logro conocer eso era posible, una chica que no parece molestarle como es mi forma de hablar- te ves muy linda con ese vestido de colores

-Oh gracias Azusa-kun tu también te ves muy apuesto- le dijo volviéndole el cumplido.(No parece desagradable, es lindo, realmente lo será hasta me agrada.) Pensó para si misma.

x

 _Este puede ser el comienzo de algo lindo, realmente poder confiar en el/ella- tuvieron el mismo pensamiento compartido._

x

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hola lamento mucho la tardanza, supongo que no hay excusa que valga ante mi ausencia pero como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer y de nuevo disculpen el atraso.

 **Lover-heart:** Muchas gracias :) me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y si tu eres mi primer review en esta historia ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! y bueno el pasado de Yui y Azusa se vera en su respectivo momento, mientras tanto mi enfoque es desarrollar lo mas que pueda su relación que tendrán.

 **Kikyo san:** Igual mil gracias por leer.

Azusa para kikyo san: Arigato por consolarme "le da un abrazo", realmente me dolió lo que me hicieron, eres muy linda.

Que tengan buen día ^^ con cariño Washi.


End file.
